


To Let Go

by marquisobscurite



Series: To Let Go [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Pearl AU, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquisobscurite/pseuds/marquisobscurite
Summary: All of her searches had lead her to this city, hopefully to him......





	

After months of looking for clues and hearing of rumors, lead Pearl to this city,a city where many performers flock to be discovered, where many fools come to gamble their complete savings for a chance of utter wealth, where many come to forget their past the southwestern desert city of Atlas City. The first thing she noticed of this particular city were the bright neon lights of the city, with words stating “Ladies Drinks Free!” “XXX” or simply “Come and Try Your Luck”, all of which she ignored, she was focused on finding Steven and nothing else. She began her search for him in some of the lesser known clubs in the city, only to find herself drinking her disappointment away when she found nothing. Yet, in one of these clubs where she was drowning her sorrows, she over heard, a conversation of a teenage prodigy from Beach City will be performing in the Lone Digger club at the Caravan Palace Casino on the next night. And with that information, she knew where to go next.

The Caravan Palace was gigantic tower that seems to exceed the atmosphere of the world, with bright neon lights beckoning many to come and enter. Even the entrance of the casino was appealing to the eye, with two golden gates with the words “Le Joi de Vivre” engraved on each of the gates. Within the casino, there were rows upon rows of slot machines and tables meant for gambling. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold, and to Pearl it reminded her of the towering structures of Homeworld meant for leisure meant for the nobility of gem hierarchy. ‘Funny how some of things that humans create are similar to Gems as if they were….’ Pearl shook that thought off, and try to focus on the task at hand, she here, because there is a chance that Steven is here. And yet there was a small part of her had some doubt that Steven is even here. ‘No!’ She thought, “Steven has to be HERE, he has to be, he has to be….” she repeated that mantra, as her hand subconsciously reached for a cigarette for her to smoke. As she began to relax for a bit, before entering the Lone Digger, to say she was tense was understatement, she could every fiber of her being stressed with the hopeful chance that she might find Steven again and take him back to Beach City. She silently prayed that Steven was here as a person dressed in a suit came on the stage and began to announce the entertainment.

“Welcome Atlas City and people visiting Atlas City, I have a show for you tonight!”

’Please be here’

“ Coming from Beach City, Delmarva, is a young chap that will rock your life”

’Please Steven… Be here"’

“Is the One-”

‘Steven’

“The only..”

'PLEASE!’

“Sour Cream!”

As the crowd cheered, Pearl felt her hope slowly shattered, as cruel realization that she came here for nothing. She sighed as she took out another cigarette and begin smoking, as she heading towards the bar. As she mentally berate herself for getting hopeful. How could be so foolish, so naive to believe that Steven could be here. How idiotic was she to be-  
“Can I get you something?” a voice asked breaking out of her self loathing, looking up she saw a young bartender waiting for her response.  
“Scotch and coke” she replied, as the bartender complied with the order. And as quick the drink was served to her, she downed it just as quickly, and ordered more.   
Upon her tenth drink, she could feel the sweet numb feeling growing as her trouble slowly went away. She forgot why she came here…. maybe it just to let go of something.


End file.
